The present invention relates to a method of setting spacing between characters embroidered by an embroidering sewing machine, and in particular to a method of arranging the spacings between adjacent characters in a series of characters to be embroidered.
Character forming information for an embroidering sewing machine is generally processed by setting a rectangular frame which is contiguous to or larger than the external contour of a character as shown in FIG. 8 and by using the rectangular frames when arranging the characters. That is, a method is adopted in which the characters are arranged without superimposing the frames or they are arranged after setting the distances between frames as a constant space value C.
If the characters are arranged by using such a method, some of the characters are arranged too close as shown by space a in FIG. 9 and other characters are too far apart as shown by space b in FIG. 9 so that the finished embroidered series of characters looks very unbalanced in appearance as a whole.
This unbalance is due to the difference in size of the rectangular frame for each character and pattern.